mythologicsuperfightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Server Commands
Commands are used by proceeding with a '/'; then the giving command. Valid commands will be shown in the chat log (green text or some other indication); otherwise no chat will appear. In most cases user is defaulted to you. Note: The commands and parameters aren't case sensitive. Tip: You can use "me" as the user parameter. Tip: The minimum to register the user parameter is 2 characters, then it will search through players; and find a match. Ex) Law 'Th(e)' and 'La(w)' will all work, but 'The' is common; so 'Law' is a better choice. Tip: You can also use the index of a player (a number between 0-7) for the user parameter. To show the index for all players in the active game type "/players" or "/listplayers". Player Commands These can be used by any player within the server (weak, no real affect). /HELP Lists all commands. /ITEMS Lists all items. The name or index can be used for the parameter(s) in "/SETITEMS". /LEAVE Leave the game. /PLAYERS (or /LISTPLAYERS) List all players by index-name. The index can be used as an alternative for the USER parameter. The index can change as new players join, players leave or the team layout change. /PING USER Show the USER's ping. /WHISPER USER TEXT (or /W) Whisper (private chat) with USER. /TEAM TEXT (or /T) Chat with your team. Host Commands These affect the server, you shouldn't abuse these (not all, but most). /KICK USER Kicks USER; allowing them to re-join. /BAN USER Bans USER (by IP), preventing them to re-join. Banned players are listed in the "banlist.txt" file. /GAMEOVER Ends the game. /SETTEAMS 00000000 Sets the game's teams (after current match). 0 = Independent 1 = Blue 2 = Red 3 = Green 4 = Yellow /SHUFFLETEAMS Shuffles the existing pool of teams; so all independent will have no effect. /MAP MAP (or /CHANGEMAP) Loads a new map (after current match). /MSG TEXT Shows a message in the chat log (red text) to everyone. Using the format (Heading: Text), will display Heading in grey. /MAPS USER (or /SHOWMAPS) Lists all of user's available maps. /SETTIME SPEED Causes the server to run at the desired speed. SPEED can be set from 0,1 (1/10 of the speed) to 2 (2 times the speed). /STARTIMES ITEMS (or /SETSTARTITEMS) In no particular order, you can set what equipment players will start with; using the name or index. Note: Items can be overwritten if they use the same catagorie. Ex) '/STARTITEMS 1 2 3 4 5' > Magnum Shotgun Katana PipeWrench SubmachineGun. Note: Setting one item wrong will cause players to start with nothing. /REMOVE USER TYPE Removes the USER's item; if they have one under the TYPE. 1 = Rifle (slot 3) 2 = Thrown (slot 4) 3 = Melee (slot 1) 4 = Powerup (slot 5) 5 = InstantPickup (not usable) /INFINATE_AMMO TOGGLE (or /IA) Toggles if a player has infinite ammo. 0 = false, 1 = true. /INFINATE_LIFE TOGGLE (or /IL) Toggles if a player has infinite life. 0 = false, 1 = true. /INFINATE_ENERGY TOGGLE (or /IE) Toggles if a player has infinite energy. 0 = false, 1 = true. Trivia * Before version 1.1.6 users were left to discover (or be shown) all the commands. * The only known way to edit the max players per server; is to use the '/setteams' command.